


Kiss Me When The Sun Is Out

by luulapants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vacation, why talk about your feelings when you can be a petty bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants
Summary: Spring break on a yacht in Europe - it should be a dream come true. Unless you're stuck watching your secret fuckbuddy flirt with coeds in bikinis every day.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Kiss Me When The Sun Is Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> Prompt fill: "Stiles/Jackson - secret relationship that comes out over spring break because one of them is (green-eyed) jealous" 
> 
> For the Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange "spring break/green". There was a 1000 word limit for this exchange.

Today, her name was Mandy, and the worst part was that she actually seemed pretty cool. She was doing a global studies degree at NYU, studying abroad in Rome for the semester. She called Jackson’s yacht “bougie” but got on with her friends and drank his fancy beer anyway. Stiles watched as she shoved at Jackson’s shoulder with a laugh. He moved forward, hands on her waist as he bent to whisper something against her ear. Mandy laughed again.

Stiles rolled off his lounge chair and stalked inside. Coming from the blinding midday sun with the blaring music on the deck, the cabin seemed dim and silent by comparison. Stiles cast furtive glances into open doorways as he walked through, checking that they were empty. Lydia’s door was closed – she’d gone to lie down with a headache from too much sun. He slipped into Jackson’s room at the end of the hall.

The idea came to him in a fit of pettiness the night before. Jackson had squeezed his legs around Stiles’s middle and whispered, “Come on, put your back into it. Gotta work off those beers, Stilinski.” After, as Stiles dragged his pajamas back on to leave, his eyes caught on a box on the bookshelf. _Travel sewing kit_ , it said. _Buttons, patches, quick mends._

He closed the door partway, so he wouldn’t be visible from the hallway, then tossed the box onto the bed. Next, a clean pair of swim trunks from the dresser.

It wasn’t that he was _jealous_ of Mandy or any of the rest of the parade of girls that had joined them on the boat that week. Maybe he would have been if Jackson had been the one inviting them, but it was usually one of the girls that came back to the dock with a gaggle of new friends-for-the-day. Maybe he would have been jealous if he thought that Jackson might _fuck_ one of them. Although he flirted relentlessly, it had never escalated to more than a drunken kiss before he sent them back to shore.

Then, once he was sure the others had all gone to sleep, Jackson would knock twice on the wall between his and Stiles’s rooms.

So maybe it wasn’t that Stiles was _jealous_ so much as he was _envious_. Envious that these girls flirted with Jackson out there in the sunlight. Envious of the way Jackson touched them so freely, wrapping an arm around their middles and settling his hand in the dip of their bare backs.

He began sewing in small, uneven stitches. He was halfway through when a voice interrupted him.

“What are you doing?”

Stiles looked up at Lydia, wide-eyed. She leaned against the doorway, hair spilling over shoulders in loose tresses.

“Uh,” he said. He looked down at the swim trunks. “Got a hole in my trunks.”

“Those are Jackson’s trunks,” she replied.

“I got a hole in Jackson’s trunks,” he insisted.

“In the waistband?”

Stiles cast about for another explanation. Finally, he admitted, “I’m taking in the waist of his pants so I can tell him he’s getting fat from drinking beer.”

Lydia opened her mouth. She closed it. Her face twisted into a sort of pleased curiosity. “Creative,” she said. “ _Devious_. But I wonder if this is actually going to get you what you want or if you’re just lashing out without a goal in mind.”

Shifting uncomfortably on the bed, Stiles ducked his head and started sewing again. “Who says I want anything?” he muttered. “It’s just a prank.”

“Mhm.” She sat on the bed next to him. “And I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s out there groping someone that isn’t you.”

The needle slipped and stabbed his finger. Stiles hissed and poked it into his mouth before looking at her in terror. “’oo nuh?” he said around the digit.

“Malia told me.”

He spat his finger out. “ _Malia_ knows?”

Lydia laughed. “The boat’s not that big, and some people have super senses. Scott either knows, too, or he’s in denial.”

Stiles groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands.

“And if Scott knows, Kira knows, so since everyone knows,” Lydia continued, “maybe you should stop wasting your time on bitchy little pranks…” She plucked the swim trunks off his lap. “...and go out there and kiss him.”

“He would kill me,” Stiles told her. “He’d punch me in the teeth.”

“Stiles,” Lydia said patiently. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“Do you trust my judgment on all things Jackson?”

He frowned at her.

“He won’t punch you.”

Stiles frowned for a moment longer. He got up. This was stupid. He stepped into the hall. This was _stupid_. He stepped out onto the deck, squinting in the blinding sunlight.

Jackson sat on the other end of the deck, in the middle of their real friends and their friends-of-the-day. Mandy leaned toward him, a hand on his knee.

He wasn’t going to get punched. He was going to get thrown overboard and left for the sharks. Stiles looked back and saw Lydia in the hall, arms crossed over her chest. She nodded once.

Stiles crossed the deck quickly – had to before he lost his nerve – right through the crowd of people to stand in front of Jackson.

Jackson looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

Grabbing Jackson’s face in both hands, Stiles leaned down and kissed him, seeming much more confident than his pounding heart would betray. Jackson’s head tipped back, lips parted to allow Stiles to deepen the kiss. Everything went quiet for a blissful moment, like everyone else had disappeared.

When they parted, Stiles was suddenly painfully aware of the eyes on them. “Come inside,” he said, forcing his voice low and steady.

Jackson looked… almost _impressed._ He got to his feet and shot Mandy a cocky smirk. “Sorry. Don’t wait up.” With a parting wink, he wrapped a hand around Stiles’s waist and led them inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Come visit me on [tumblr](https://luulapants.tumblr.com/).


End file.
